


Pink Silk and Peach Blossoms

by azure_skies26



Series: Pink Silk and Peach Blossoms [1]
Category: KenshinxOC, イケメン戦国 時をかける恋 | Ikemen Sengoku: Toki o Kakeru Koi (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Japanese Rope Bondage, NSFW, Rope Bondage, Slow Build, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 23:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20105302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azure_skies26/pseuds/azure_skies26
Summary: I think it honestly speaks for itself :-)





	Pink Silk and Peach Blossoms

“Anything else to report Sasuke?” Kenshin said looking down at the other reports in front of him. He could hear his vassal stiffen at the question. “You know I can always tell when you’re about to lie to me.” Kenshin said calmly picking up his cup of tea. 

“You may want to put the tea down first, My Lord.” _ Battle would be better than this _ Sasuke thought, he cleared his throat and pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose so hard it left an indent. “Our uh...our guest has been giving her guards….” _ How does one tell a sengoku warlord what a blowjob is? _Sasuke took a deep breath before continuing “...gifts, she’s been giving them gifts and I think you should...ah do something as it’s messing its morale.” 

Shingen who until this had remained mostly silent let out a small laugh. “God this is painful to watch honestly. Sasuke you do an awful job at this I can’t believe Kenhin has YOU as his shinobi!” He stood up and stretched making a show out of it before placing his hand on his sword. “Your little pet is down stairs taking half her guards in her mouth’ Sasuke’s eyes widened looking at Shingen wildly almost like he was begging him telepathically “You absolute fucking BASTARD! Why!!” Shingen gave off a toothy grin and continued "Her mouth is softer than silk sheets and she sucks like a baby at the tit, if you would excuse the metaphor." 

Kenshin was still sipping his tea calmly. Sasuke could tell he was boiling underneath. He blew the steam off his tea and set it down calmly. He had been begged numerous times by manor staff not to break anymore dishware. “Not that I have been down there myself or anything….” Sasuke glared _ lying bastard _ he thought. “It’s just what I have been hearing around the manor is all…” Kenshin stood up fast knocking over his desk and spilling ink everywhere. “I suddenly have to go do rounds.” He said eyes icy and cold. Sasuke could barely stop him before he was out of the study and down the hall. “I would catch up with him you know, he has his sword.” Shingen quipped to Sasuke before leaving as well.

* * *

* * *

Mei smiled as the guard groaned in sweetly. Her breasts exposed and pulled out of her kimono pushed up against the bars. Her toes curled as she began to work her magic on yet another of one her guards's cocks. He put his arms through the bars and began to stroke her plaited hair. He hadn't really ever experienced something like this before and it felt _amazing_. He had seen something like this in some of the "art" passed around in the camp but he never thought he would be able to have the luxury. He barely had time to think as every nerve in his body began to erupt. He was about to...about to...he suddenly felt the cold sharp steel of a dagger up against his throat. The guard could barely make a sound before the owner of the dagger began to speak. "If you value that excuse between your legs I suggest you leave this area immediately." _Holy shit, It was the God of War himself. _The guard removed himself quickly from the princess' mouth before leaving the room fast his robes still open and legs and torso still exposed.

Mei began to tut. "Tsk Tsk. I thought we had a deal Uesugi," she took a handkerchief from her sleeve and wiped her mouth. Kenshin opened the doors to the dungeon barely able to contain his anger enough to not rip it off the hinges. He picked Mei up by the throat and pushed her into the wall directly behind them.

"Are you some common street whore?!" He said his grip tightening around her throat. Mei bit her lower lip "....no but for someone special I can be..." she said smiling blithely. She drove him ABSOLUTELY insane. She pulled his free hand to her still bare breasts. Her nipple was hard against his hand. The soft feeling of her skin against his rough and blistered fingers was so enticing. He felt a heat between his legs. Her dark brown eyes reflected the fire light that had cast this whole seen in massive shadow. She looked at him back and forth. "If you keep holding my neck like this who knows where we'll end up...." she smiled hungrily looking down at that special place between his legs. 

_ Why aren't you afraid of me? You should be afraid of me like everyone else. Why don't you act like the other women I know? _

Kenshin let her go in disgust. Mei smoothed out her kimono and began to redress herself. She gestured for Kenshin to sit down at the tea table. He scoffed and exited her little room before locking the gated door behind him. "Anyone who isn't me that touches you is dead." He bounded back to the main manor, away from her and her snake like charms, he slowed down hoping the cold would cool him before he went back and did something he regretted.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time getting back into writing fic (smut) after an extremely long break! Please leave comments and reviews & follow at loversatazuchi.tumblr.com for requests


End file.
